Resurrection
by JessTheGeek
Summary: Kelly visits Nathan's grave shortly after the end of the first series. What happens next is not quite what she was expecting. One-shot.


**This was sort of made so I could get over the end of series 1. I don't know if it's good or not..I just sort of went with the way my thoughts took me. I hope it makes sense. Review if you like or if you don't. I'm very open to criticism. Hope you like...**

* * *

Kelly woke up early, her make up was all over her face and her hair, usually tightly tied up, had become loose and messy. She had fallen asleep watching the video of Nathan, as she did most nights.  
Community service went on without him. A boring, mindless social worker had replaced the last one who was still yet to be soon. Gone away as far as possible, if she was clever.

Kelly sighed and pulled herself out of bed. She got her hairbrush and undid her hair. She returned it to it's usually tightly pulled back, tied up state. She changed into a shirt and jeans, then going on to re-do her make-up.  
Everything she would have done on a normal day.

But she didn't feel normal, it had been a week since Nathan's death. Simon didn't care, and Curtis and Alisha had each other. She was left on her of the worst things was that she didn't know how he died and the last thing she remembers doing with him was getting drunk, enjoying pizza and discussing crusty socks.  
She had been 'virginised' by the 'Derren Brown voodoo mind shit' bitch. She smiled at the memory of Nathan. That _girl_ had taken away her last moments with Nathan and Kelly would be willing to be she took Nathan away too.

Kelly grabbed her bag and headed out the door. The streets were surprisingly empty and the sky was overcast and dark. Kelly walked slowly, not exactly eager for another day of unpaid work. She found herself sidetracked to the graveyard and moving closer to his grave slowly. The flowers that had appeared there a week ago were not wilting and there was a red streak of spray paint over his name. She could imagine all the things Nathan would have to say about where he now rested.

"I miss you, Nathan. I'm left all alone." She paused, breathing in deeply. "How am I meant to cope without hearing you thinking about shagging me all the time?" She laughed as she said it.

She stood by the grave in silence for a few minutes before turning away to leave. Suddenly, she heard a strange noise and span round again. It was quiet, but recognisable.  
She gasped and strained to listen.

_"Fucking immortal! Brilliant. Just let me choke or starve over and over again in this cheaply padded shite coffin. Thanks Mum! Nice to know you valued my comfort so much!"_

Kelly's hands flew to her mouth. Her eyes were wide.

"Nathan!" She shouted, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

Nathan was alive.

She collapsed onto the floor and began shouting at the ground. She stopped and dug through her bag, pulling out her mobile and dialling the first number. It went to voice mail after a few rings..

"Alisha! Stop fingering yourself and pick up the fucking phone!" She shouted into the phone before hanging up.

The next number she rang answered after one ring.  
"Simon! It's Kelly."  
_"Oh Kelly, Hello....What's up?"  
_"I need you to come meet me at the graveyard..you know where Nathan's buried. Quickly."  
_"Oh....Okay, sure. Be right there."_

Kelly's fingers chipped away at the dirt that covered Nathan's grave. She desperately wanted him to hear her. Her phone rang, making her jump but she soon composed herself and answered it.

_"Alright Kelly?"  
_"Alisha, you at the community centre?"  
_"Yeah, Oh my god! Kelly-"  
"_I don't care right now! You and Curtis..nick a couple of shovels, if you can find them. Meet me at Nathan's grave. He's alive, Alisha."  
_"....You realise how fucking insane this sound?"  
_"Alisha! It's true! I can hear him!"  
_"It's still insane...Alright we'll be there in 20.....30 minutes."  
_"Jesus, wash your hands first."

Kelly ended the call and put her phone away. She continued to chip away at the dirt, she wanted to see Nathan now. They were separated by barely anything and still she couldn't get to him. She dug faster and faster, she was so busy that she didn't notice Simon walk up behind her.

"Hello."

His sudden voice made her jump and she span around, glaring at him.

"Jesus! Scared the shit outta' me Simon."

"Sorry." Simon muttered. "What are you doing?" He said, eyeing the small hole she had made on her muddy fingernails.

"Nathan's alive, Simon. Alive! I can't get to him. Curtis and Alisha are bringing shovels...hopefully."

Simon's expression changed slightly, not something Kelly, Curtis or Alisha would have noticed. Not that they take much notice of him anyway. Simon was never expecting this and despite trying to save him, Simon did not want Nathan back.

The next 30 minutes was spent with Kelly frantically digging at the grave with her hands and Simon leaning against a grave, his phone in front of him, occasionally filming Kelly but other people who walked past or just a leaf that floated delicately to ground. Anything he found interesting was captured forever on his phone.  
Curtis and Alisha were 10 minutes late. They arrived, wearing a pair of gardening gloves each, holding hands. Small plastic shovels in their others. As they approached, all filmed by Simon. They eyed Kelly warily.

"You alright, Kelly?" Curtis said uncertainly.

She looked up with a smile on her face, which disappeared as she saw what they were holding.

"What the fuck are they?" She shouted. "Shovels, I said! Big...strong..metal shovels! Not plastic beach spades!"

Alisha shrugged. "It's the best they had...sorry."

Kelly growled and snatched one eagerly, beginning to shovel the dirt quickly.

"Kelly..What are you doing?" Curtis cried. "Are you mental?"

"He's alive." She replied. "I heard him, he's alive."

Everyone stared at Kelly in confusion. They had all seen Nathan dead, skewered on that fence and they knew she was mad.

"Kelly-" Alisha started

"You've dug up dead bodies before! We all have!" She shouted as Curtis and Alisha shushed her. "Please."

Her eyes were tearing and everyone sighed in unison. Curtis looked around, everywhere was empty. If they were going to dig him up, even if it was the harshest way to show Kelly he was still dead, then now would be a good time. Kelly had been the most affected by his death, anyone could see that. Everyone thought she was mad, hearing the voice because she was desperate for him to be alive.  
Curtis sighed and crouched down by the grave, beginning to dig with his pathetic spade. After a few scoops, he tossed it away and began to shovel dirt away with his hand. He looked up to see Kelly smiling broadly at him.

"Thank you, Curtis." She turned to Simon. "Simon, come help!"

Simon mumbled a yes and began to shovel too. Alisha began to rant about them all being insane.

"If you're not gonna' help" Curtis said, avoiding her gaze. "You could go look for some proper shovels, there _has_ to be some somewhere...it's a graveyard, right?"

"They're probably locked up..." Alisha trailed off.

"Hello!?" Kelly cried. "We're criminals, steal them!"

Alisha crossed her arms and pranced off, muttering under her breath. The hole that Kelly had originally made in the ground was now growing in size rapidly. Each person was working extremely hard and the hole was getting deeper every second.

"I doubt they actually keep shovels here..." Simon said, his voice wavering as he spoke.

No one replied and they kept digging in silence. The minutes passed slowly as the ground opened up, big enough for one of them to crouch inside..then two. Twenty minutes had passed and all three of them could now crouch in the hole with no trouble.  
Simon looked up and his eyes widened. Alisha carried two shovels with her and was strutting through the graveyard gates, a grin on her face.

"Went back to the community centre!" She shouted to them.

Kelly looked up and laughed. Curtis and Simon were both quiet, but Curtis grinned and even a small smile showed on Simon's face. Both of them had become so concentrated on digging that they had forgotten what they were digging up.  
Kelly and Curtis both climbed out of the small hole they had made and grabbed a shovel. Simon took out his phone and begun to film them, He started to hope Kelly was right because of the amazing video it would make.  
The hole was getting bigger and bigger now and in little under an hour they had dug a hole so big that they couldn't climb out anymore. Kelly pushed her shovel into the ground and grinned as she heard a loud 'clunk!'

"Nathan!" She shouted.

There was no reply. Everyone started to become anxious and any relaxed stance they had settled into was now interrupted. Curtis stopped digging but Kelly carried on furiously.

"Kelly." Curtis said softly. "He would've heard you."

"It's fine!" She shouted. "He's fine!"

The coffin was now uncovered. Kelly glared at Curtis and he took his position to open it, as did she. A few moments of pushing and struggling, a loud crack and it was open.  
It opened to reveal a white-face Nathan. No breath was coming from him, he looked truly dead. Kelly gasped and Simon dropped his phone lower slightly in surprise.

"Nathan!" Kelly shouted. "I heard him....I heard him!"

She looked around to the others, they were all staring at her, confused and scared. They all thought she was crazy, but she had heard him, she wasn't crazy.

A loud gasp and everyone stared down to see Nathan's eyes shoot open quickly.

"Fuck, it's light." He murmured.

"Nathan!" Curtis, Alisha and Kelly cried.

Simon tried to conceal his phone while still filming.

"Someone help me up here...I've been in this shitty coffin for..god knows how long." Nathan said, a little louder this time.

Kelly held out her hand and pulled him up to his feet. He smiled at her and she felt herself, for the first time since he had died, smiling genuinely back to him. Neither Curtis or Alisha had moved since he had gasped to life. Nathan grinned at them.

"I'm immortal!" He shouted. "Guys, I'm back!"


End file.
